


Oh Captain, My Captain

by Seesall



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Immortal Jack Harkness, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jack is in love with the Doctor, Lucy is briefly mentioned, M/M, POV The Master (Doctor Who), The Master is angsty and takes it out on Jack, The Master is in love with the Doctor, The Year That Never Was, creepy poetry reciting, so technically he's not dead dead, the drums the neverending drums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seesall/pseuds/Seesall
Summary: Short brooding fic set on the Valiant, during the Year that Never Was.The Master is a prick and tortures Jack. That's it.Implied Doctor x Jack Harkness and Thoschei.Lucy gets one throwaway line because the Master doesn't give her the respect she deserves.'English is not my first language and it shows' club





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dear Theta Sigma, who reminded me of this <3

"<< Oh, Captain! my Captain! >>"  
My mocking voice taunts, as through the room loud steps echo in the dark. Oh, I am enjoying this...

"<< Our fearful trip is done, the ship has weather'd every rack, the... >>"  
Finally stepping in the dim cold light of the single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, I get in the field of vision of dearest Jack, hanging by the wrists and still looking the worse for wear after yesterday's... playtime.

"<<... prize we sought is won >>." These last words come out as more of a cocky mumble; I grab the chair always located nearby - torturing can be so tiring!- and sit on it, leaning forward to stare right into Harkness's pretty eyes.

"Did He recite this to you?"  
By the faded glint in his otherwise dull gaze, I understand that He did. I do not however understand why this knowledge fills my hearts with such a burning hatred. Perhaps I do and pretend not to. I tap on the metal with my nails.  
Ta-ta-ta-tap.  
Each tap louder.  
Ta-ta-ta-tap.  
Jack appears to be uncharacteristically unresponsive.  
Ta-ta-ta... tap!  
I stand up so fast, the chair almost falls behind me.

"<< The port is near, bells I hear, the people all exulting, >>" Mercilessly sneering, I stand up on my toes in order to get as close to the captain's face as possible.

"<< While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring; >>"  
He doesn't even try to spit on my face or any other useless trick I could have used as an excuse to punish him for! Should I have let him rest a few hours more? I circle him, eventually setting a couple of feet in front of him.  
Oh, wait. Is that...

"A tear?"  
Indeed: one single tear rolling down Jack's emaciated cheeks. On an unrelated note, I should probably feed him at one point or another.  
Or another.

"Now, that's very common with the Doctor, you might wanna keep note."  
It's easy to notice a light shudder in the man as his name is brought up.

"Oh, do you miss Him? The little schoolgirl's thinking about her crush?"  
I take a step forward: it's a sort of dance, really.  
This regeneration is all about rhythm, I suppose.  
Next to Jack a tray of tools on a dolly shines grimly in the white, almost aseptic light. I grab a surgical scalpel, twisting it around my fingers to make its surface gleam: pretty. Like Jack. I can see why He got attached, despite him not being blond.

"It's sickeningly cute when you people fall in love with Him."  
I tap the tool four times against the metal tray, earning a slight flinch from Jack, who's avoiding to even go as far as glancing in my general direction. I think I struck something.

"As if He's ever going to reciprocate."  
I can feel the ear-to-ear grin pulling my skin, as I drag the cold steel scalpel blade across his cheek, pressing just hard enough to draw blood. "I think I'll tell Him exactly how much fun the two of us are having. Sparing. No. Detail." I overarticulate in a singsong voice, lifting his chin up with the scalpel.

"I bet He'll be glad to know we've been... bonding." I push the scalpel a bit deeper, finally getting a soft noise from him. Not much, just air sucked through his teeth, but it makes me unbelievably satisfied.  
I once toyed with the idea of forcing the Doctor to witness one of Captain Jack Harkness's torturing sessions, maybe forcing Him to participate... However, for some reason, I never even managed to bring myself to extensively describe what I've been doing to Jack.  
Maybe one day I will.  
Maybe one day He'll join me of his own free will, so that I can finally ditch that pathetic Lucy.

The good thing about the drums is that they always pull me out of deep useless thoughts: bloodthirsty yells in my head demand violence, following a rhythm of four.  
Who am I to ignore them?

Roughly an hour later, I sit contemplating the corpse of Captain Jack Harkness.  
He wasn't overtly struggling this time, but it did take me a significant amount of time to break him.  
"<< Exult O shores, and ring O bells! >>" I recite quietly, to no one except a deceased immortal bound to come back to life in about five minutes.  
"<< But I with mournful tread.. .>>"  
I should pay Him a visit. I always do after torturing his friends.  
"<< ... walk the deck my Captain lies, fallen cold and dead. >>"


End file.
